what happened when Manabe found out
by pinksnow
Summary: a sequel to 'what happened when Machi found out'.this is my version of what will happen when Manabe finds out about Yuki's curse.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I'm back with the sequel to '**what happened when Machi found out**.' A big thank you to the reviewers of my first fic .I also would like to thank all of those who read my Yukiru one-shot.

For those of u who haven't read the first part-

In the previous part we saw that Machi found out about the curse and accepted Yuki for it. They have also confessed their feelings to each other and Manabe has a slight idea about it. But dear Manabe still doesn't know about Yun-Yuns curse…

So read and review!

Disclaimer- I don't own furuba or any of its characters…. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

On with the story

" That's quite a cute pet you have got there Machi! I didn't know you were into these sort of things! " Manabe exclaimed looking at the adorable little mouse in Machi's hands. It was as white as snow and its eyes were a lovely hue of violet. Three guesses as to who it could be.

' Okay…now what do I do…of all the people in the world, why does he have to show up at a time like this…' Machi thought.

Flashback

Yuki was at Machi's place to help her clean it up. ( Machi had announced her plans earlier that day to Yuki and Manabe, as her excuse for not staying after school to finish the council work).

' Her place must be a total mess. There is no way she can clean it herself…' Yuki had thought recollecting the last time when he and Manabe had gotten Machi's apartment in shape.

' I bet she could use my help. ' he had decided. Besides it gave him another excuse for seeing her again.

Once he got there Yuki found out that her place was in an even bigger mess than he expected it to be.

This time Yuki tripped on Machi's cell phone and fell on her.(if u guys can recollect, Machi tripped on the same cell phone in the prequel. Quite convenient, don't u agree!)

Of course, he transformed. Machi decided she wanted to play with Yuki's mouse form and picked him up (despite his protests!), when the doorbell rang. She thought it was her takeout order and unsuspectingly opened the door. Instead Manabe stood at the aforementioned door, with a big (manic?) smile on his face.

Apparently, he had decided to help his little sister clean up. And Machi was caught with a little Yuki in her hand….

End of Flashback.

" Whats your name, little fella? " Manabe bent down and peered at Yuki, who was paling under the scrutiny.

He reached out and gently patted Yuki's head with his index finger, as a petting gesture. Both Yuki and Machi cringed inwardly. ' What does that moron think he is doing! ' Yuki thought, panicking a little.

" Idiot. He is not…I mean it is not going to talk to you. " Machi spoke out gripping Yuki firmly, but gently and pulled him out of Manabe's reach.

" So it is a 'he', eh? " Manabe frowned. " Machi, don't hold him so tightly. You don't know anything about pets, do you? " he questioned.

" I know perfectly well what I'm doing! " Machi exclaimed. ' Things are not going well ' Yuki thought nervously, growing dizzy.

" Machi, your little guy is not looking too good. Here, let me hold him." Manabe held out his hands.

' NO! DON'T! ' Yuki screamed in his mind. ' I'll never be able to live it down! He will ensure that I don't.' Yuki grew even paler, if possible, at the thought of changing back in front of Manabe.

Apparently, Machi must have read Yuki's thoughts, because she pulled him even closer to herself, protectively.

" I won't let you touch my Yuki! " she yelled. Oops, wrong answer.

An evil glint appeared in Manabe's eyes. " So that's what you named him, eh? " he smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for your kind reviews!i am so sorry that i was not able to update sooner.i am having computer problems right now. i will do my best to update regularly.keep reading and reviewing!

on with the story now.

" I don't need your help.You should leave. ",Machi fumed at Manabe.He had been in the house for 30 mins now and was showing no signs of leaving.

Not that Yuki minded being held by Machi ,but both of them knew ,they couldn't go on like this forever.

Manabe was almost done with the living room and now advanced to the kitchen.The kitchen was not in a bad shape and didn't need much tidying up.

He opened the refrigerator and seemed to be looking for something.

" Found it! ", he exclaimed. " Come here.",he beckoned his sister to the dining table.

" What is it now? ",Machi frowned as they sat across the table.

" Look what I got for you, Yun-Yun! ", he displayed the prize that he had obtained from the refrigerator.

It was a piece of cheese!

'Oh no!He doesn't...expect me to ...eat it...' Yuki thought, his little mouse eyes growing wide.

" Come on!Be a good boy and eat it! ", Manabe smiled a thousand watt smile at Yuki.He held tha cheese to Yuki's nose expecting him to nibble on it.

Yuki took one last look at the girl holding him.

' Ok...she won't be able to rescue me out of this one.I better humour this weirdo...', he gave up with a sigh and started nibbling on the cheese.

' I am sorry Yuki...I will make it up to you, I promise.', Machi thought in her mind.

" Isn't Yuki Kawaii? ", Manabe exclaimed laughing.

"...? ",Machi looked at him flustered.

" I was talking about our little mouse here! ", Manabe pouted innocently at his sister.Then he smirked." You were thinking about our dear, beloved President, weren't you?...Oh...He is cute too! "

" you...YOU...", Machi was shaking.She was really furious now.

'Ok...that was mean...taking advantage of her like that..this calls for action.',Yuki decided.

'Bite!'

" OUCH! ", Manabe withdrew his hand." Yun-Yun bit me! ", he peered down at the little mouse.It looked really, really angry.

" This little guy is excatly like Yun-Yun.You sure know how to pick them Machi. ",Manabe was amused.

' Wait till I get back to normal.Then I will take care of you, you mean little...', Yuki plotted in his mind.

" Where the heck is he anyway? ",Manabe asked Machi, frowning slightly.

" What do you mean? ", asked Machi nervously.

" I thought Yuki would be here seeing as he knew about your plans.I tried to reach him on his cell, but he has switched it off... ", Manabe answered.

" So... you came here to spy on us? ",Machi realised in surprise.

"...",Manabe didn't know what to say.

" WHAT? ", Machi wanted an explanation.

Manabe got up from the table." Look, he may be your boyfriend, but you are my little sister!Yun-Yun is a nice boy and I kind of wanted you two to end up together.But boys our age are perverts, there is no way in hell I am going to let him spend so much time alone with you!Come to think of it ...he still hasn't told me how he confessed to you...", he finished.

' Don't compare me to yourself, you idiot.', Yuki frowned in his mouse form.

' Wait-a-minute, he can't go in there!', Yuki thought.Indeed Manabe was walking towards Machi's room.

" You stay out of my room!I can handle it myself, I swear...", Machi yelled after Manabe, panicking.

Too late...

Manabe stood at the door in shock.

"Ummm...Machi?Yuki's clothes...what are they doing on the floor of your room? ", he pointed to the pile of clothes which was lying on the floor along with the other mess.

" I...I..", Machi stuttered. There was no way she could answer this one.

(MUAAAHAHAHAAAA!A cliffhanger.I always wanted to do this!)

Tell me what you think of it guys!


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys.**so sorry for the late updating!**a mix of hardware problems+weird horrific viruses+college exams means slow updating for pinksnow.

**a** **bigthank u to all my wonderful reveiwers!**thank u for reading and liking my fic as well as for giving me suggestions to improve it.i have done my best to include them.u guys make me so happy.

keep reading and keep reveiwing!

well then,on with the story.

" SO YOU TWO DID DO STUFF BEHIND MY BACK! " Manabe shouted, furious.Machi cringed.She had never witnessed her brother's temper tantrums before and had no idea how to deal with the current situation.

" HE IS IN THIS HOUSE, ISN'T HE? "

No reply.

" YUKI ,you 'censored' bastard.WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER, YOU MOLESTER? COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN YOU RAT! " Manabe's voice echoed through the house.

' Rat is right' Yuki frowned. This was not good.

" I'll get that PAEDOPHILE if thats the last thing I do.." Manabe clenched his fists.' Nobody fools around with my sister, absolutely nobody...I hope you have said your prayers, Yuki.' he thought.Yes, Yuki was a dead man.

BAM!BANG!CRASH!

Manabe violently started checking all the closets and cupboards to see if they were sheltering Yuki from the wrath that was going to be bestowed upon him.He was also bumping into all kinds of corners and objects in the room and painting himself black and blue in the process.

By now Machi was scared out of her wits.' Even if he doesn't find Yuki now,he will surely kill him in school...' she thought, frozen to her spot.

" YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER, YOU FREAKIN COWARD! GET OUT HERE NOW! WHAT ARE YOU ANYWAY? MAN OR MOUSE? " Manabe yelled out, breaking a couple of closet doors.

Yuki took a deep breath in his mouse form.' This is it...there is no other way...time to put an end to this...'

" Right now, I would say mouse. " Yuki,still firmly protected in Machi's hand, answered Manabe, loud and clear.

" What the 'censored'! "Manabe turned around, surprised." Where the heck are you?" he shouted.

" I'm right here, you moron! Are you deaf? " Yuki tried to yell more loudly. 'Manabe can be so dense sometimes' he thought." Now stop breaking Machi's house!" he added.

"..." Machi agreed.

Manabe stood rooted to the spot, dumbstruck.He just couldn't believe it. The mouse in Machi's hand had just spoken to him.


	4. Chapter 4

hi again! **thank u for ur reveiws guys**!(glomps all reveiwers!).

i've got the next chappie for u.i call it Manabe's Reaction Part 2!(kidding!).

keep reading and keep reveiwing.

on with the story.

" A TALKING MOUSE... " Manabe's eyes became as round as saucers.

" THIS IS THE BEST DISCOVERY OF THE CENTURY! "

Yuki looked up at Machi with ' this is excatly what I was afraid of ' written all over his tiny mouse face.

" WHO NEEDS INHERITANCES! MACHI! WE WILL BE RICH! " Manabe was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

" CALL THE MEDIA! CALL THE PRESS! " he continued ranting.

" You mean you will sell away one of your closest friends just like that? " Yuki questioned in an annoyed tone.

" YUN-YUN! Is that...can't be...NO WAY! " Manabe froze as realization dawned upon him about the identity of the afforementioned mouse.

" Machi and I ...we really didn't do anything...I can explain...just calm down. " Yuki sighed, hoping against hope that his words would have any effect on the nearly insane boy peering at him.

" YUN-YUN IS A MOUSE! WHO DID THIS TO YUN-YUN? " Manabe wailed loudly to nobody in particular. " DON'T WORRY YUN-YUN!I WILL HUNT DOWN THE CULPRIT AND MAKE HIM PAY! SOME EVIL BEING HAS CURSED OUR BENOVALENT PRESIDENT! BUT I SHALL..."

THAWCK!

Machi was holding Yuki in one hand and the other one, well she had just used it to whack Manabe on the head with the closest, slightly heavy object she could find, which happened to be a vase.

Lucikly it didn't break.Yes, the vase was safe!

( don't worry about Manabe, he has a really thick head!)

" Ouch! " It had worked.Machi had succesfully stopped Manabe's hyper babbling and ranting.Poor Manbe was seeing stars now.

" Sorry, that was the only thing I could think of..." she gave a blank look to both the boys. i.e a boy and a mouse.

"..." Yuki's head was starting to reel.He was feeling quite dizzy actually.

Yup! Yuki absolutely hated commotions, especially those created by the likes of his brother and Manabe.

A vision of Ayame laughing loudly, no obnoxiously(i.e HA HA HA) at his pitiable condition floated through Yuki's mind.

' Snap out of it ' Yuki tried to instruct himself.

" What the heck was that for? " Manabe whined loudly, rubbing at his head.

Yuki lightly tapped Machi with one of his (cute) paws, signalling that he wanted to change back.

" I get it. " she mumbled.She gathered his clothes in her free hand and tossed them in the kitchen.Then she released the tiny mouse who scurried in the same direction.She then locked the kitchen door.

All this was watched by a confused Manabe." What ARE you doing! " Manabe rushed to the door and tried to unlock it.

" YOU STAY RIGHT HERE! " Machi pulled him back.

Two minutes later, a ' Poof ' could be heard followed by a rustle of clothes.

Yuki stepped out, a minute later, fully dressed and in his human form.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late updating! Seriously, assignments should be banned from college. They made us submit about 12-13 of them in the last week, leaving no time for fanfiction writing, updating etc!

This will be the last chappie of this fic. It is the longest one I've submitted, so far.

I was a little disappointed as I got just 2 reviews for chap 4, but I guess it is really hard to find fans of the Yuchi pairing (sniffles)

**My sincere thanks to all of those who have reviewed my work.** U guys really help and make me so happy!

Keep reading and keep reviewing!

On with the story.

" YUN-YUN! YOU ARE ALRIGHT! " Manabe jumped at Yuki, arms outstretched (the background turns all rosy pink and sparkly in this scene) with a huge smile on his face.

Yuki neatly sidestepped the flying attack (result of years of experience in sidestepping Ayame!). Poor Manabe ended up crashing into the wall. (sorry guys!i'm really beating him up, aren't i?)

' Those morons. They are destroying my house….' Machi frowned. She mentally noted that it was risky, no disastrous to have Yuki and Manabe under the same roof at the same time.

' I'll have to insure this place in the future….' she sighed.

" Of course I'm fine you Idio…what the! "Yuki's reply was cut off as Manabe choked his neck in a vice-like grip.

" That does NOT mean that you are forgiven for fooling around with my sister, you PERVERT! " Manabe shouted. " Even though it will be a pity to punch your pretty face…." he frowned," The guilty must be punished…"

" But I didn't sleep with Machi! " Yuki freed himself from Manabe's grasp in one swift move. " I told you, I CAN EXPLAIN! "

' Maybe we should just gag him and tie him to a chair. Then he will surely listen….'

Machi thought about her brother. Poor girl. Her ears were starting to hurt from all the yelling.

Thankfully that wasn't necessary.

" Fine Yuki, explain…." Manabe pulled a nearby chair and sat down. The day's events were finally taking their toll on him. In truth, he was confused and exhausted, not knowing what to believe and who to trust.

Yuki himself was very tired and rested against the wall. Machi walked over to him, a little concerned.

With a deep breath Yuki began the explanation.

" Our family has been cursed for hundreds of years now. Twelve members are cursed with the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac, a thirteenth bone, by the vengeful spirit of the cat. As you can see, I'm possessed with the spirit of the rat. Whenever we are huggled by members of the opposite sex, we transform….. Earlier today…. I tripped and fell on Machi….that's why…."

"….." Manabe stared back blankly.

" What? " Yuki looked back. " You….you didn't understand anything, did you? " he sweatdropped.

" I don't have any idea about this zodiac thingy you are talking about, Yun-Yun…" Manabe gave a bright, innocent smile to Yuki.( background turns shimmery and sparkly in this scene too!)

' How could he be such an ignorant idiot?…he doesn't know anything about anything..' Machi groaned in her mind.

' I think I need an aspirin. ' Yuki thought. Still, being the patient person that he is, he graciously continued.

" Look, basically, if a girl puts her arms around me, I turn into a rat, got it? The one in Machi's hand, was ME! " Yuki gave a thousand watt smile to Manabe. He was really, really low on the patience that we mentioned earlier.

" And there are more people in your family who also turn into other animals…." Manabe asked wide-eyed, a childish (kawaii!) look on his face.

" YES! " Yuki relaxed. He had finally drilled his point into Manabe's thick skull.

" So Yun-Yun….your clothes…." Manabe was finally thinking in the right direction.

" When we return back to our human form, we are….naked. " Yuki admitted, embarrassed. A reddish hue took on Machi's cheeks, at this statement.

Manabe looked back and forth between Yuki and Machi.

" SO MACHI HAS SEEN YOU NAKED, HASN'T SHE? " he exclaimed, incredulously.

"…." the couple could do nothing but nod in agreement.

" YUN-YUN! THAT'S NOT FAIR! I WAS SUPPOSED TO SEE YOU NAKED FIRST! " Manabe babbled to himself.

' What the hell IS he talking about? ' Yuki wondered, a four-cross mark appearing on his forehead.

" Machi, you have to help me here! Hold Yun-Yun so that he turns into a mouse! " Manabe pouted at Machi.

" I'll get some rope. You tie him to the chair. " Machi whispered to Yuki.

' Sounds like a great idea. ' Yuki thought as he looked at his hyper friend babbling " BLAH, blah, blah…."

Yuki gripped Machi's hand and squeezed it tightly. " Even though it was hard…..telling him I mean….. I'm glad this happened…. I feel a lot better now…" he smiled at her.

She returned his smile with a warm kiss.

" HEY, NO KISSING IN PUBLIC! " Manabe exclaimed.

Of course, that didn't stop the young couple.

' About us, I think I'll tell him THAT story later…." Yuki decided, still kissing Machi, reflecting on how they confessed their feelings to each other.

" FINE! I'LL LEAVE! " Manabe huffed.

Yuki and Machi stopped to stare at him. His face carried a hint of a smile. A common understanding was shared between the three friends.

" I'll keep your secret to myself, Yun-Yun….you just take care of her. " Manabe told Yuki at the door.( Machi didn't join them at the door.)" Hey, isn't there a cure….? " he questioned silently.

" Not that I know of…." Yuki answered with a small frown.

" It's okay. " Manabe sighed. " I'll leave you lovers alone now. " he smiled and left.

" But I thought he was not going to let us spend so much time alone together…." Yuki mused as Manabe grew smaller and smaller in his line of vision.

' Kids do grow up quickly ' Manabe sighed as he walked home.

' I was just being over-protective…. If there are two people who deserve love…..it's them….' he reflected on the day's events.

' For now… I'll leave everything in Yun-Yun's capable hands…' he decided, all his doubts melting away into the night sky.

( Btw, the takeout guy in the first chappie never showed up! Yuki ended up cooking for Machi, and she actually ate it! )

_fin_


End file.
